1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to output of image information indicating an image to be displayed by a display device such as a projector.
2. Related Art
In a product called an interactive white board, a handwriting image of a user can be drawn using a pen type device, for example, to overlap with an image displayed on a display surface by a display device such as a projector. JP-A-2013-235416 discloses a technique that grants the authority for a process relating to a handwriting image to a device used by a user, and performs processes of storage, printing, deletion or encryption of the handwriting image according to the authority.
In the interactive white board, in many cases, data output functions for performing printing, storage, transmission, or the like of a handwriting image of a user are provided. However, an operation relating to setting of the output functions may be complicated for some users. For example, in the case of printing, a user should perform an operation of selecting a printer to be used for printing from plural usable printers. In the case of storage, a user should perform an operation of selecting any one of plural storage destinations such as a portable storage medium such as a universal serial bus (USB) memory or an SD card, and a server device on a network. When transmitting data using electronic mail, a user should perform an operation of selecting a mail address of a transmission destination from a list in which plural mail addresses are registered. For example, when a participant should promptly leave a conference room after a conference using an interactive white board, it is difficult to perform a specific setting relating to data output functions at the site.